Cumpleaños
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Es el vigésimo cumpleaños de Gaara y sus hermanos todavía no le han felicitado. Prácticamente todos en la aldea lo han hecho, menos ellos. Más que enfadado, el Sabaku No está desilusionado por el despiste, aunque no piensa demostrarlo. Mientras tanto, en casa el caos se desata en la cocina mientras a Temari y Kankurou se les quema una tarta. */-¡Tanjoubi omedeto, Gaara! /*


**¡Hola de nuevo lectoras y lectores! ~**

 **Antes que nada... ¡Tengo excusa! Ya sé que llevo más de una semana sin publicar y tal, peeero... Resulta que hace ocho días vino a casa una amiga mía desde Alicante para pasar una semana conmigo, así que me pareció feo dejarla de lado mientras yo releía y editaba mis fics -3-**

 **Eso sí, nos pusimos a ver Naruto y ahora la serie ya tiene una fan más que sumar a su horda (?) xD Vale, ahora en serio, gracias que nos hemos visto toda la primera temporada y que seguiré con la segunda, se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas x3 Una de ellas es esta que os dejo aquí hoy.**

 **Malas noticias: ¡No es un fics donde salga Hima-chan! *Se oyen abucheos y suspiros de desilusión entre los lectores* Sin embargo, os traigo una fic sobre uno de los personajes más codiciados de la serie (y del que yo no consigo enamorarme perdidamente): ¡Sabaku no Gaara! Y como he leído por ahí que hay gente que desea más momentos cotidianos de los hermanos de Suna, aquí os dejo un fic sobre cómo fue el vigésimo cumpleaños de Gaara *Llora en un rincón* Cuánto han crecido ya, por Kami-sama...**

 **En fin, dejo de enrollarme como una persiana... ¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Diecinueve de enero

Hacía dos años que había terminado la guerra, la Alianza Ninja seguía en pie y rara vez los Kages de las aldeas se reunían para otra cosa que fuera tratar temas banales como la economía, o incluso para tomar el té. El último tema de importancia -la supuesta destrucción del mundo por culpa de Toneri-, había sido resuelto mediante una reunión por videollamada, y ahora la calma reinaba en todas las naciones.

.

En Sunakagure, el Kazekage observaba con aparente despreocupación por la ventana. Había terminado con el papeleo del día, y mientras que el sol se ponía sobre la aldea, Gaara decidía si marchar a casa o quedarse en la oficina. ¿La razón? Bueno, él estaba... No era enfadado, sino más bien... Desilusionado por el hecho de que ninguno de sus hermanos le hubiese felicitado. ¡Era su cumpleaños, por Kami-sama! Y todo el mundo sabe que el Kazekage no es precisamente la persona que más importancia le da a los regalos en el mundo, pero... ¡Venga ya! Baki le había felicitado, Matsuri y la otra chica también, Naruto le había llamado...¡Pero si hasta había recibido una felicitación por correo de Shikamaru! Además, sus hermanos siempre se habían pasado por su oficina ese día aunque fuera para felicitarle.

Suspiró. Ese no era él. Sabaku No Gaara no era de los que se enfadaba con sus hermanos porque no le felicitaban por su cumpleaños. Él era una persona seria que había amenazado con castrar al Nara si le hacía daño a su hermana cuando se enteró de su relación. Ese sí era él. Calma y tranquilidad. Completamente sereno.

Se deshizo de sus ropajes de Kazekage, quedando con su ropa de combate, y salió de su despacho. Por el camino se encontró con varias personas que se ocupaban de rematar todos los detalles del día. No hubo ni una que no le deseara un feliz final del día. Vale. Ya. No estaba enfadado con Temari y Kankurou. Ambos habían estado muy ocupados; ella se las pasaba yendo y viniendo de Konoha por los próximos exámenes de Chunnin -y Shikamaru-, y el marionetista había sido ascendido en su puesto en el consejo y tenía más trabajo que nunca. Así que iba a volver a casa, a cenar con ellos y a dar un portazo después de encerrarse en su cuarto para dormir.

En la casa de los Sabaku No, todo era un desastre. En ese momento, Temari sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de su hermano mediano y lo sacudía hacia delante y detrás mientras le gritaba miles de palabras, la mayoría insultos.

-¡Bakka!, ¡te dije que vigilaras el horno! -exclamaba exasperada. Finalmente lo soltó y volvió a la cocina-. ¡Eres un estúpido! No hay tiempo para hacer otra tarta, así que tendré que quitar lo quemado y decorarla lo mejor posible... -musitó aquello para sí misma y luego lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su hermano-. ¡Mueve el culo y acaba las figuras, idiota!

-¡H-Hai! -tartamudeó él mientras se recuperaba de los golpes. Luego añadió en un susurro-: Debe estar en _esos_ días...

Unos nudillos crujieron a su espalda.

-Kankurou... ¿Has dicho algo...?

-¡Ie! -apuró el castaño-. Voy a terminar con las marionetas.

Acto seguido corrió al salón y empezó a pulir los detalles de las seis pequeñas marionetas que había sobre la mesa del té. Tenía que acabar rápido... O sino Temari lo mataría. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza mientras pintaba el pelo de una de las figuras de rojo. Tenían tiempo. Esa misma tarde se había encargado de aumentar el trabajo de su hermano menor para que tardase en salir de la oficina, mientras que su hermana y él se escabullían a casa.

Hacía años que querían realizar algo así para Gaara, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad. Siendo pequeños, rara vez era la que podían acercarse a él sin resultar malheridos. Cuando cambió, el pelirrojo se esforzó tanto en ser Kazekage de Suna que hasta se olvidaba de sus cumpleaños -tampoco parecía importarle mucho-, y finalmente la guerra y Toneri habían sido otro estorbo. Pero ese año no. Se habían pasado el día entero trabajando y tanto esfuerzo iba a tener sus frutos.

Terminó de pintar la última figura y sonrió. Perfecto. Había quedado tal y como había querido. No tenían ni un solo fallo, y la pintura se había secado rápido. Las tomó en la mano y se dirigió en la cocina. Entonces unas llaves se introdujeron en la puerta principal y los dos hermanos mayores maldijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Date prisa, Kankurou! -soltó Temari desde la cocina-. ¡Yo ya he acabado!

El castaño entró con las seis figuras en la cocina, prácticamente lanzándose sobre la mesa de preparación. En el centro de la misma descansaba una tarta de chocolate de un tamaño perfecto para los tres. Veinte velas rodeaban estratégicamente el borde, acompañadas de un poco de glaseado de nata. Tenía buena pinta, cosa fácil de detectar por la baba que salía de la boca del marionetista. ¿Quién diría que su bruta hermana sabía cocinar?

-Kankurou, Temari... Tadaima -se escuchó en la entrada.

-¡Kuso! -susurró la rubia-. Termina tú, yo lo entretendré.

Sin aguardar una respuesta de su hermano, salió de la cocina nada más quitarse el delantal y se colocó frente al arco de acceso, impidiendo la vista al pelirrojo.

-Okaeri, Gaara, llegas temprano hoy, ¿no? -le saludó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El Kazekage parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido; era muy raro ver a su hermana nerviosa. Además, tenía una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla, ¿había cocinado algo con chocolate para la cena? Estaba por advertirle de ello cuando un estruendo resonó en la sala a la espalda de la mayor. La escuchó soltar una maldición dirigida hacia su otro hermano.

-Temari -dijo para llamar su atención-. ¿Qué hace Kankurou en la cocina? Nada bueno sucede cuando él prepara la comida.

No era un intento de broma -al menos no lo parecía-, sino la pura verdad. En esa casa solo Temari o Gaara cocinaban -y rara era la vez que él lo hacía-, ya que su otro hermano era un completo negado para las artes culinarias. La última ve que se acercó a un microondas, este saltó por los aires. Sin embargo, la rubia sacudió las manos, queriendo quitar importancia al estruendoso sonido de la cocina.

-Nada, nada... Ahora mismo viene -dijo mientras le acompañaba al salón-. Voy a ayudarle a traer la cena, ahora vuelvo.

En cuanto el pelirrojo tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala, la rubia salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Vale. Su hermano cocinando, su hermana nerviosa y el olor quemado de la casa no presagiaban nada bueno. Escuchó unas voces discutir en susurros en la cocina, pero no fue capaz de entender lo que decían. En cuanto se callaron, la cabeza de Temari asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Neh, Gaara... -dijo sonriendo con felicidad-. Cierra los ojos.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la curiosa petición de su hermana.

-Demo...

-Sólo ciérralos, ¿vale?

Aún extrañado, Gaara asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos, no muy seguro de por qué lo hacía. Escuchó los pasos de sus hermanos acercarse a él, depositar algo sobre la mesa de té y finalmente tomar asiento en los sillones frente al suyo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Gaara -anunció el castaño.

Las luces de toda la casa habían sido apagadas, y además de la escasa luz del atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas, las velas de una tarta iluminaban las facciones de los tres hermanos. El menor parpadeó sorprendido unos segundos, y luego miró a sus hermanos.

-¡Tanjoubi omedetou, Gaara!

Intentó decir algo. Solo fue capaz de parpadear de nuevo, con la mirada perdida entre los sonrientes rostros de sus hermanos y la tarta de chocolate. Esta guardaba unos detalles importantes; seis figuras pequeñas adornaban la cima: su madre y su padre tomados de la mano, los tres hermanos de la arena hombro con hombro y tras ellos Yasamaru. Justo a los pies de la figura pelirroja, una galleta con forma de Shukaku sonreía y felicitaba al joven por sus veinte años.

Antes de darse cuenta, un par de gotas mojaron la mesa. Nada más notarlo, Gaara se llevó una mano a la cara, limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Al percatarse de que no podía pararlas, desistió, levantó la mirada y sonrió hacia sus hermanos.

-Arigatou, Temari, Kankurou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EXTRA:**

 _Una hora antes, mientras se hacía la tarta..._

Temari había ido a revisar el trabajo de su hermano con las figuras. Este le había avisado que la primera capa de pintura se estaba secando, así que tendría tiempo para descansar antes de terminarlas. En lugar de eso, la rubia le había mandado a vigilar la tarta que se hacía en el horno, ya que ella llevaba media tarde rompiendo huevos, batiendo y asegurándose de que todo saliera perfecto.

Al observar las figuras, sonrió con nostalgia al ver la de sus padres y Yasamaru; hacía tanto tiempo desde que se quedaron solos, que casi se había olvidado de cómo era vivir con ellos. Entonces reparó en _esa_ figura. ¿Qué pintaba ese muñeco con pelo amarillo junto al resto de figuras de la familia? Sin dudarlo un momento, lo tomó entre las manos y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.

Allí se encontró con su hermano mediano sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando fijamente al horno, como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, igual que pasó con aquel microondas.

-Neh, Kankurou -le llamó mientras estiraba la mano con la figura-. ¿Qué hace esto en la mesa con los muñecos para la tarta?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, sin apartar la vista del horno.

-Como Gaara no tiene novia, había pensado en meter a Naruto en el grupo -contestó como si fuera obvio-. No es mala idea, ¿verdad?

Para demostrar su opinión, Temari estrujó el muñeco entre sus manos hasta hacerlo astillas.

-¡Eh!, ¿por qué has hecho eso? -se quejó Kankuro poniéndose en pie de golpe-. ¡Era una obra de arte!

-¡Porque los muñecos son de la familia! -replicó la otra-. Fa-mi-lia. Y Naruto es el mejor amigo de Gaara, pero no es de la familia, ¿entiendes?

Completamente indignado, el marionetista se acercó a las dos galletas que había preparadas para colocar sobre la tarta. Una era del Shukaku. La otra del ninja pelo-piña que había logrado enamorar a su hermana. Sin miramientos, tomó la galleta de Shikamaru en las manos y, antes de que la rubia pudiera evitarlo, se la comió. Tragó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos eliminado a todos los que no son de la familia... ¡Vamos a acabar la tarta!

Si Kankurou hubiera sabido el peligro al que se exponía al comerse esa galleta, jamás la habría tocado. Apenas unos segundos después, estaba siendo zarandeado por su hermana, que solo lo soltó para poder coger su abanico y perseguirle por la cocina con la primera estrella abierta. Lo único que le salvó de salir volando, fue el ligero olor a quemado que provenía del horno.

Sin embargo, un momento después volvía a ser sacudido por la rubia. Qué difícil era ser miembro de esa familia, por Kami-sama.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?, ¿os ha gustado? Espera... ¿Alguien lo ha leído? Creo que entre que esto no tiene romance principal y que aquí es la una y media de la mañana (demostrado: escribo mucho mejor a la noche), me da que voy a ser ignorada...**

 **¡No! Sean buenos, lectores, ¡por lo que yo sé los fantasmas no leen fanfiction! Así que al menos dejarme un review con una carita de decepción si ha sido malo o una carita sonriente si ha sido bueno (?) Los favoritos y los follows ya corren por vuestra cuenta x3 Sino, siempre tenéis la opción de darme un patito de hule amarillo o una foto sensual de Kakashi a tamaño real :D**

 **Vale, ahora en serio. Después de la caída en picado de mi otro fic de Gaara (el final de Gaara Hiden lo deja sin sentido y encima no se lee), he pensado que este gustaría un poco más. Mi propia hermana, fan de Gaara (no es una cría, ya tiene 20 años), me gha dicho que merece la pena subirlo porque está bien, y ahora quiero vuestras opiniones ^^ He tratado de mostrar un poco más de la relación de los hermanos Sabaku No, sin olvidarme del temperamento de Temari, el carácter a veces cómico de Kankurou y la seriedad y a la vez búsqueda de amor de Gaara.**

 **Con esto me despido por hoy. Tengo varias ideas apuntadas en post-it en la mesa, así que no creo que tarde en subir otro fic xD**

 **Bye~**


End file.
